My Heart Belongs to Me
by harrypottermeetstwilight
Summary: Emmett is on a cruise with his vampire family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella, when he sees a beautiful woman. What will he do? Who is she? Every human but Em and family. Year 1947
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

My heart belongs to me

Chapter 1 First Glance

Emmett's POV**1947 June 5th United States

There she was. The most beautiful girl I had seen in all my 120 years of life. If you could call hanging out with the goody two shoes vampire family living, Dr. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward and Bella. What fun. I was lucky that we got to go on the cruise. Since it was going to Alaska and there were no animals Carlisle was skeptical but its only ten days.

It wasn't that I didn't like them or the diet. I didn't want to kill people. When Bella came things were a little different because she was human and ssooo klutzy but then when she became a vampire and was all graceful and so self controlled and then her stupid talent the shield. I was pushed to the side so Bella could be marveled at.

That really hadn't bothered me too much but bolting it in did especially with Edward around.

No what really bothered me was that I was bored and needed a change. I thought this cruise would be fun. Boy was I wrong. It was all silly human things. Like a massage would help me.

I was still staring at that beautiful girl and she caught me staring. I went further back in the shadows.

Rosalie POV

The ocean was so beautiful. The wind the smell everything about it was amazing. The only thing that bothered me was that there was no sun.

Then I turned around and some really hot guy was staring at me. I don't think he expected that I would be able to see him because he retreated further back until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned back to watch what would have been the sun set, if the sun was out.

Not a minute later I felt some arms around my waist.

At first I thought it was the man in the shadows. But I should have realized it was Royce my fiancée.

"Hey sexy" he whispered in my ear "Come join me for some drinks in my suite?"

"Not tonight I'm too tired" I said and took one last glance at the ocean and walked away towards the shadows.

I saw him again, just as I had hoped. The tall muscular man with the topaz eyes and curly brown hair. The most handsome man I had ever seen.

Emmett's POV***

Now I know what Edward had to go through to try to stay away from Bella when she hadn't known him. I wanted to go to her. This was madness. I wanted to kill this Royce guy but in the end, would she want to be with me?

The one thing I wanted I couldn't have.

**Thanks to countrydoglover!!! She is amazing, please read her stories, and our profile that we share, Bellatwins. Link on my profile! PRETTY PLEASE!!!! and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Never Ending Nightmare

Thanks to countrydoglover for betaing my work!! Check out her stories!! Amazing! and please look at our other profile Bellatwins! there is a link on my profile! PLEASE!!! And one last note... REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 The Never Ending Nightmare

RPOV

My ten days on paradise were over. Now it was time to go get married and live the rest of my horrible life with him. The only good thing he had ever said to me was 'OMG you are the sexiest person alive!' I didn't want someone who only thought of my physical appearance. Sure I loved being beautiful, but there was more to me then that. I would just have to deal without. What else could I do, I had no where to run.

"Hey Rosie its time to go" Royce said popping his head into my room. "Come on lets go" He pressed.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I said grabbing my last bag on my way out.

When we were off the boat I remembered that I left one of my bags in the bathroom of my suite. "Oh no" I said.

"What!?" Royce demanded.

"I left one of my bags in my room" I told him

"We can buy you another bag" he said.

But that bag had my necklace in it. It was all I had left of my grandmother, you couldn't replace that.

Then someone said behind me "I believe this is yours"

I turned around and saw that curly haired man I had seen earlier in the week. He was even more beautiful in the light. He was almost sparkling.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "I'm Rosalie" I said extending a hand.

"Emmett" he said. Then he turned around and left.

"Rosie who was that!?" demanded Royce.

"It was someone who worked on the ship" I said "He was returning my bag"

"Don't talk to him "He said "he is too, too…" apparently he had no words for what exactly Emmett was so he turned around and stomped off, and I followed, him leading me to my own personal hell.

Perhaps there was a little light on my horizon, I thought as I watched a gorgeous man leave the ship. Emmett.


End file.
